


Dont' Run Away

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-18
Updated: 2000-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: After years of running away, what if KD couldn't stop





	Dont' Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The West Wing" or related characters. They belong to  
Aaron Sorkin and whoever pays him for his genius."Don't Run Away" belongs to  
Zarry Teeger. If you know who Zarry Teeger is, I congratulate you.  
NOTES: Another Alternate Universe story exploring the What ifs. Yes, this was  
also written in less than an hour, unless you count the ten hour break I took  
to sleep.  
SHOUT OUT: Dallas again helped me with this. She also didn't know that I was  
writing this one, but I think she may be getting used to it. :) Dallas is a  
great writer and she needs to write more!! Thanks Dee!  
SUMMARY: After years of running away, what if KD couldn't stop?

KD stared at the stars. She was standing on the gravel rooftop of her  
apartment building, just wondering where everything was going and where  
everything had been. She felt out of place. She didn't belong in one place  
for more than six months at a time. Today, she'd stood in Toby Ziegler's  
office and felt his lips pressed against hers. She'd slipped her arms around  
him and held him close as they explored each other's mouths. What the hell  
did that mean?  
Below the building, Toby paced in front of the steps leading up to the  
glass doors. He wanted to call her, ring the bell, do something. He wanted to  
make sure that he hadn't crossed the line. He looked at the bell and then up  
at the stars for guidance. Instead he saw KD's face looking down at him.  
Their eyes connected for a moment, and Toby suddenly saw fear in her.  
"Can I come up?" He called. She hesitated and then disappeared. A moment  
later she reappeared at the edge and dropped something down to him. Toby  
looked at the keys that had clattered to the sidewalk. He walked over, picked  
them up and then headed back for the door. He went inside and took the  
elevator straight to the stop, finding the stairs that led to the rooftop. He  
pushed open the door to find her staring at the stars.  
"They're beautiful." She whispered, not looking at him. He sensed the  
hesitation in her voice. What was she thinking?  
"Yeah, they are." He said softly as he moved towards her. She looked at  
him, and again he saw fear in her eyes. He moved forward and slipped his  
hands around her cheeks. She bit her lip as a tear came to her eye. "What's  
wrong?" He asked softly. "Do you regret what we did?"  
"No." She whispered, shaking her head weakly. "No, not regret."  
"But?" He asked.  
"I don't know what it could mean." She admitted softly. "I'm not the  
right person for you, Toby. I've got all this baggage, this past that won't  
leave me alone. You deserve so much better."  
"That's my decision to make, and in my eyes, there is nothing better." He  
replied softly as he watched her carefully.

> Don't run away from me  
>  Please, don't you leave  
>  We finally found each other  
>  And I can't stand to lose you now  
>  You don't have to run away  
>  You don't have to face the past  
>  You're with me now, that's all that matters  
>  The future's all we need

"I want to believe you, ya know?" She said softly as she started move  
away from him. "It's been ten years since I've felt this way, and even then,  
I felt nothing like this." She admitted quietly. Toby stood where he was,  
hurt that she'd moved away. He was pouring his heart out to her and she  
wasn't seeing it.  
"Katy, believe me. I want to be there for you. Why is this so hard?" He  
asked. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"For ten years, I've been running away, Toby. I've never stayed in the  
same place for too long. I've not been kissed by a man in ten years, until  
you came along, and I got swept away in the moment." She explained weakly. "I  
don't know how to sit still, and I don't know how to keep you happy. I don't  
know that I can do it. I'm such a mixed-up person, Toby, and you deserve  
someone who's halfway sane." She added before biting her lip.  
"Why? I'm not even a fraction of that sane." He whispered as he started  
walking towards her again. She closed her eyes and then looked at her feet.  
He paused and then took her face in his hands again. "And if you think I'm  
going to let you get away that easy, you're gravely mistaken." He whispered.  
She smiled at him and shook her head.  
"You are insane, aren't you?" She asked softly. He nodded and kissed her  
deeply. She reciprocated, holding him close and allowing herself to feel the  
things that she needed to feel.

> I know that fear is powerful  
>  I know you want to run  
>  I know that's what you're used to  
>  But I'm telling you this is right  
>  No more running, no more retreat  
>  You have to trust me now  
>  This is what we need

"Toby." She whispered as he began to kiss her neck. "I need you to teach  
me, you know that?" He looked into her eyes and nodded.  
"I will." He whispered. "You don't have to run anymore, Katy."  
"I never had to." She whispered. "But my feet did."  
"Then I'll nail them to the ground." He replied in all seriousness. She  
laughed and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her tight against his  
chest and breathed in her presence. He felt her shake in his grasp and he  
held her all the tighter. "I'm here, Katy. I'm not leaving, and I'm not  
letting you leave."  
"Toby..." She whispered, holding him tight. "I believe you." He closed  
his eyes and rested his chin on her head.  
"Good." He whispered and then looked into her eyes. The tears were still  
there, but the fear had lessened.  
"Why do I deserve you?" She asked him softly as she looked back into his  
eyes. He smiled weakly and stroked her cheek with his thumb before kissing  
her gently on the lips and resting his forehead against hers.  
"You? The most amazing woman I've ever met? The one with a wonderful  
right hook?" He teased. She blushed and started to look away, but he wouldn't  
let her. He kept her eyes on his. "You make me feel complete, Katy. You're  
the most amazing, wonderful person I've ever met, and I love you. I want to  
be there to love you, and I want you to let me." He said softly. She stared  
into his eyes and then nodded, holding him closer.  
"I love you too." She whispered. Toby's heart swelled a little. "It's  
almost scary, but I do. And what's even scarier is that these days, I don't  
feel safe or right without you nearby." Toby's heart swelled even more as he  
held her close and pressed his lips to her own.

> Don't run away  
>  Don't give up now  
>  You and I are here  
>  Together at last  
>  Just look to the future  
>  Just forego the past  
>  I think I know I love you  
>  So don't run away from me

"I'm here for you, Katy." Toby whispered as he held her close. She rested  
her head on his shoulder and then looked into his eyes.  
"I'm glad. Thank you." She whispered back before kissing him again. The  
kiss began to grow as he held her tightly. The passion grew, as did the heat,  
as they held each other close. Finally they parted for air, but not for long  
as Toby felt her lips pressed against his neck.  
"Katy..." He whispered. She looked into his eyes.  
"Stay here tonight?" She asked softly. He stared into her eyes, trying to  
understand.  
"Maybe we should take this slow." He whispered, praying for a voice of  
reason.  
"I wasn't asking for that." She corrected him. "I just don't want to be  
alone tonight. Please just, come in, and hold me. Please?" She pleaded. He  
smiled and nodded, drawing her close.  
"I'd love to." He whispered as he buried his face in her hair. She hugged  
him tight, kissed his neck tenderly and then just rested her face in his  
chest. Together they just stood under the stars, holding each other tightly.

> You can't run away now  
>  You won't give up now  
>  You'll stay here, I'll show you how  
>  You're not retreating, you're staying  
>  I feel you near as you are saying  
>  You're not running away  
>  You're not running away

KD led Toby down the stairs to her apartment, her hand clenched in his.  
He followed her into the small place and moved with her as she never let him  
go. A few moments later, they crawled into the bed and rested in each other's  
arms. Toby held her close as they rested against the sheets, his fingers  
stroking her hair and watching her sleep.  
As he slowly fell asleep, the thought occurred to him that she would be  
able to stop running. He also knew that if she tried to run away, he'd find  
her again and just hold her tightly.  
As KD slept in his arms, she dreamt of a world she'd never dreamt of  
before. She dreamt of a world where she was happy, safe and warm. She dreamt  
she was in Toby's arms forever, snuggling into his side when she needed him.  
And she needed him. This she knew. She also knew that there was a time to  
stop running, and now was the time.

THE END... .

~ D.C.  
Batman

 

  


End file.
